Ep. 8: Father!!
is the eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of a two-part story regarding the battle with Archbishop Saw and his servant, Iron Face Chouryou, as well as Chouryou's true identity; and introduces the second combined form of the Mystical Qi Beasts: Dairen'oh. Synopsis Shocked by the revelation Zhang Liao is his father, Ryo tries to figure how a traitor could be connected to him as Archbishop Saw takes matters into his own hands. Plot Having revealed Ryo as Chouryou's son, Master Kaku tells him that he isn't deceiving him and that he should remember his son; the warrior continues to hesitate as Ryo stares at him before turning down his sword and walking away, shocking Ryo. At Dairanger headquarters, Ryo claims Kaku is lying stating he only said that to Chouryou to save his life, but Kaku confirms that it is too true, startling him. He reveals that after joining the Gorma, Chouryou had lived for six-thousand years; and that 20 years ago, he disguised it, married a young woman and gave birth to Ryo and his little sister Yoko. Ryo continues to believe it's a lie, claiming his father died when he was 5, but Kaku states he didn't, he merely returned to the Gorma. Kaku doesn't know why he did but after Chouryou disappeared, Kaku watched Ryo from the shadows as he grew up and decided to make him into a Dairanger. Angered, Ryo gets Kaku away while yelling about his father being alive and a traitor, which he still believes is impossible; he runs as Kazu tries to stop him but Kaku prevents it. At a waterfront, Ryo asks his mother in his mind whether what Kaku is saying about his father is true until a photo appears at his feet of him as a boy with mother holding his sister Yoko around a temple; Ryo identifies his mother but sees it was Chouryou who gave it to him. The iron-faced warrior calls Ryo his son which Ryuuranger denies, stating there's no way he's his son before throwing the photo back; Chouryou states he understands since he was the one who left them but decides to tell him that eventually the day will come where the Gorma will rule the world and tells him to leave the Dairanger before it's too late, which Ryo says he won't. Chouryou then declares the inevitable: the next they meet, Ryo will die before leaving; but his son stops him asking that if he is his father, then why did he marry his mother; how could he feel love if he betrayed his friends for the Gorma? Chouryou merely turns and leaves, abandoning the photo as it flies off into the wind into the nearby water as Ryo remains stunned. At the Gorma lair, Archbishop Riju states Chouryou failed to deliver the killing blow due to Ryo being his son, firing an electric beam at him before the Triumvirate appears; Gara declaring this is all a pathetic joke, Shadam adding he said that they could trust in Riju's warrior before asking how he'll clean this up. Riju tells Shadam he shouldn't think he can shut the archbishop down in something so small before revealing his true form as the three eyed Archbishop Saw; stating that he has to deal with this due to the sins of the disciple falling onto the master and thus he will decimate the Dairanger. At a restaurant, the Dairanger contemplate if Chouryou being Ryo's father is true; with Daigo stating they can't doubt what Kaku has said; yet Kazu believing it doesn't matter if they can't defeat him; Shoji adding how are they going to even fight him. Ryo comes into the restaurant calling Shoji a wimp, surprising the others as he claims he isn't his father and his real father died when he was five, surprising the other Dairanger before cheering them up and telling them that they have to just fight the Gorma with their teamwork and the Qiryoku Bomber. As they speak, the Gorma begin to attack the city, forcing them out where they hear Archbishop Saw yelling to come to him as the team are carried by Yo Energy to a barren wasteland the Gorma Minion calls the "first level of hell". Ryo asks who he is, the archbishop introducing himself and stating he'll defeat the team in place of Chouryou as he tells his disciple to watch. Archbishop Saw shows gratitude in figuring out who confused his warrior before preparing to end their lives, the team charging while transforming to face him as Ryuuranger gets knocked away with the team choosing to use the Qiryoku Bomber which they fire only for Archbishop Saw catching it claiming the move is mere child's play before firing it back at them! As the Dairanger lay defeated, Archbishop Saw calls them pathetic while turning back to Riju and firing more Yo lightning at Ryo and tossing him up, stating he and Chouryou have a very tight bond as the iron-faced warrior turns away seeing his son in pain before the archbishop blows fire towards Ryuuranger and the warrior turns his back on the battle. As the words of Kaku and Chouryou and his memories continue to haunt him, Ryo yells out for his father as the Gorma Minion marches towards him and he continues to ask for help. Ultimately, Chouryou makes a fist and Ryo yells out for his father, Chouryou yelling for his son before leaping out and slashing down Archbishop Riju; his master fires more Yo lightning but the armored warrior stabs him; the archbishop stating that 'once a traitor, always a traitor' before breathing more Yo fire at him and forcing him to use a Dai attack to blow him away before collapsing on the ground. Ryo runs to Chouryou telling him to pull himself together as the warrior is comforted by his son and the vision of his father's face finally emerges within Ryuuranger's mind as he removes the mask revealing his father's face underneath. Ryo cries for his father as he lays dying, the other Dairanger joining him as Chouryou states he is a traitor, but in the deepest corners of his heart he couldn't give up love, which is why he married his mother; asking for forgiveness in the end. Without warning, the spirits of the other four former Dai warriors of the past emerge before them, Chouryou stating they've come for him as his friends, wondering if they'll also forgive him, all of them nodding as they give their approval of him. Turning to Ryo, he states that the Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Balls has within great power hidden that no one can comprehend; yet due to his betrayal, they were able to reveal this power. He states he and the other Dai warriors will pass it on, touching Ryo's ball as the other four hold out theirs and gain the same power from the ancient Dai warriors. Chouryou claims this will be his legacy before calling Ryo his beloved son as he finally dies, his spirit rejoining the other ancient Dai warriors into heaven as Ryo calls out for his father one last time. However without warning, Archbishop Saw emerges as a giant, stating they can't be forgiven for their actions as the team becomes the Dairanger once again. Summoning their Qi Beasts, Ryo changes Ryuseioh to Warrior mode as the team prepare to take on the Gorma Minion. Recalling Chouryou's final words, the team hold up their Lai-Lai Balls, fusing Ryuseioh with the other Mythical Beasts forming a brand new warrior formation: Dairen'oh. Archbishop Saw claims this form is nothing as the sun begins to set, the duo facing each other in combat with the new warrior standing still and the Gorma Minion charging at it before it suddenly activates and slashes him with it's sword, breaking his saw blades before using their Great Storm and Stress Qi Kung Shot, shocking Archbishop Saw as he falls to his death. Returning to the shore where he and his father spent time in the past, Ryo recalls him one last time as the other Dairanger watch his mourning as the four and Master Kaku watch over him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Ryo(Child): *Ryo's mother: Notes *'Viewership': 4.7% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *It should be noted that the previous HououRanger was male. *Chou Ryou's story and connection with Ryou has been compared by many fans to Anakin and Luke Skywalker's story in George Lucas' Star Wars franchise, especially after the former's change into Darth Vader. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Dairen'oh. debut) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode